User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 3, Chapter 2.
(this starts playing) Thorak swam around in the water, dodging Tridax's charges. He fired off lasers. Tridax: CURRENT REFRACTOR! (spins turbines, manipulating water until he can refract Thorak's lasers) Thorak's laser split and swung around, hitting him from all sides. Tridax: I will not disappoint my masters. (charges at Thorak) (scene changes) Magmafury: FLAMING AETHER! Sentinel: (ducks) YARR! (swings tail and slashed Magmafury's knee) Magmafury fell, then was shot in the face. Tony: SUPREME JETSHOT! Sentinel: WEAK! WINGSABER! Sentinel pulled two wings off and used them as swords. He stabbed Magmafury's cannons, then shot him in the face more. (scene changes) (music is at 0:20) Destroyer: REVOLUTION MUTILATOR! (slashes at Ziperator) Ziperator used his saws to mess up Destroyer's saw. Ziperator: Don't try to saw me! I am the master of saws! (saws Destroyer) Necronoid: Raah! (extends blade, stabs Destroyer in the back, then shoots the blade as a missile) Destroyer: RARGH! REVOLUTION TORNADO! Necronoid: HARDEN SHIELD! Pyrus: GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! Cadounus: CURSE WARP! (slashes Destroyer, leaving a glowing mark) Destroyer tried to fire, but his cannon was shocked and he stumbled back into Ziperator's chainsaw. Pyrus: Not going well... (scene changes) (music is at 0:33) A human and his Bakugan were approaching from Mars. Pilot: Hey, another ship is heading to reinforce Venus. Bakugan: Heheh. I think I recognize him. (scene shifts to other ship) Pilot: Guess we're only the first to show up to help. Bakugan: Once again, they'll need it. (scene changes) (music is at 1:05) Sentinel: VULGAR STAB! (pins Magmafury's limbs to the ground with all four wings) Magmafury: GET THESE OFF ME! Sentinel: Retreat, Magnus. Magnus ran off. Sentinel: Let's finish you off. RAINING VULGAR! ERUPTING VULGAR! Magmafury was squeezed and burned by the bolts of fire and lava. Sentinel: How doomed you are, Magmafury. EXECUTION VULGAR! (charges blast in mouth while stabbing Magmafury's chest with tail) Magnus was thrown at Sentinel, causing him to miss. (music is at 1:19) Tony: HUh? Sentinel: OFF ME, FILTHY BEAST! (throws Magnus aside) WHO DARES TO ATTACK ME?! Magnus: (fixes gun hose with spare metal) It was...some...multicolored Bakugan. Sentinel: Magnus! Fire on Magmafury! (runs to fight the intruder) Winx: SKY STRIKER! Sentinel: EXECUTION VULGAR! The blasts collided, making an explosion. Magmafury: (gets free, then cuts the gun hose using one of the blades used to pin him down) HYAH! (blasts Magnus in the back) Magnus: Argh! Magmafury: Is there a...problem? (points guns) Magnus: YES. Magmafury: GOOD! (blasts) Magnus: YEARGH! (falls) Magmafury: Class dismissed. Magnus: I will not die so easily! (gets up) Magmafury: THEN HERE'S YOUR HOMEWORK! (blasts again) Magnus was knocked out. Magmafury prepared to shoot a last time, but... Sentinel: ERUPTING VULGAR! A volcano rose up and knocked Magmafury back, then spewed lava on him. Tony: ARGH! SONIC REFLECTOR! Sentinel took his wings back and slashed Rainbow all over, then blasted her down. Tony: Come on, fuck Magnus, we need to help them! Winx: Returning the favor, eh? Get over here then! Sentinel: (combines wings into double-bladed swords, one in each hand) THEN DIE TOGETHER! (music is at 1:46) Sentinel slashed at Magmafury, who blocked, slid under him, and kicked him up. Sentinel: RAINING VULGAR! Rainbow: EARTH SHIELD! (blocks) PYRO CANNON! Sentinel: DRAGONIC SHIELD! (blocks) Tony: Together, now! Magmafury: SUPREME JETSHOT! (breaks shield) Sentinel fell. Winx: CHARGE! Tony: SUCK MY ASS, SENTINEL. (scene changes) (music is at 1:58) Destroyer: ARGH! NO! PLEASE-- Drago: GENERATION BASTION! Necronoid blasted the shield to bits and shot twice. Voice: COSMIC DISK DEFENSE! A disk was thrown in, blocking Necronoid's shots. Necronoid: (looks up) Who did that?! Destroyer: PAY ATTENTION, @$$HOLE! (blasts a missile at Necronoid) Drago: FUSION RUMBLE! Wolfox flew down. Wolfox: BLIND-- Pyrus: STOP, WE GOTTA HIT HIS FACE! Destroyer quickly pulled Necronoid's tarp over his eyes. Pyrus: NOW! 3D: BLIND SPOT STRIKER! Now, Necronoid's blind spot was his face, and Wolfox hit him there. Cadounus: MY LORD! (runs to help) Pyrus: REVOLUTION TORNADO! BLAZER SABER! Destroyer spun, shoving a blade into Cadounus. Cadounus: WHAT...THE.... Destroyer: REVOLUTION ANNIHALATOR! (blasts him away) Ziperator: WOLFOX! I NEED TO, HOW DO I PUT THIS, KILL YOU! (music is at 2:15) Destroyer launched Aerogan, who pulled out blades and pulled Ziperator aside. Ziperator swung his saw, but hit Aerogan's ice shield and was shot in the back by Wolfox. Drago: NECRONOID'S MINE, BEAT THE FREAK OVER THERE! Wolfox and Cadounus wrestled each other to the ground. Wolfox: Who are you? Cadounus: Oh, nobody...(blasts Wolfox in the face) Destroyer shot Necronoid in the face, but Necronoid hardened the tarp that had been pulled over his face, blocked, and pulled it back so he could see. Necronoid: SHARPSHOOTER QUICKDRAW! (transforms hands into shotguns) Necronoid jumped on Destroyer, ran across his head, and flipped down, shooting him in the back. Destroyer: ARGH! LOSING BALANCE! (spins and fires from wrist cannons) Necronoid: HARDEN SHIELD! Pyrus: GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! Necronoid's tarp was blasted back to its normal thickness, and a missile followed up. Necronoid: DARGH! (flies back, but lands on hands and pushes up, kicking Destroyer in the cockpit) Drago: SH1T. Drago: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! Destroyer shot in all directions. Necronoid jumped on a cannon and kicked it off, but was shot with more cannons. He fell down, slicing every cannon until he reached the ground, but was blasted away with the main cannon. Necronoid: DOORGH! (falls on back, then backflips and stands) EXTINCTION CANNON! (combines hands into massive cannon and sucks in matter around him, converting it to energy) Drago: GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! Destroyer and Necronoid fired, causing a massive explosion. Destroyer landed on Cadounus and Wolfox, while Necronoid landed on Aerogan and Ziperator. (music ends) Necronoid stabbed Aerogan, returning him to ball form. Ziperator: How may I be of assist-- Necronoid: SHUT UP. (bashes Ziperator away and runs at Destroyer) Pyrus: I have an idea...3D, send Sattalion to do evacuations of this planet and Mercury. 3D: Shouldn't I use him in battle? Pyrus: We're gonna lose anyway...but this plan could work. Necronoid: You're going to lose? For once, I agree with you. (scene changes) Tridax: Give it up! (blasts Thorak through buildings with sonic waves) I'm unstoppable in my water field! Thorak started to evaporate the water with lasers, but Tridax just shot him and supplied more. Thorak: AW, COME ON! Tridax: I might be less smart, but you're dumber. I am strong. You are weak. Thorak: I...AM...NOT...WEAK! (this starts playing) (from 1:05) Thorak grabbed Tridax's huge arm and fired all his lasers into it, stopping the arm's water production. Tridax: SMASHING CURRENT. (slams other hand into Thorak, causing a massive shockwave and a current as strong as a railgun) Thorak's shoulder was shot straight through, resulting in his arm failing to work. Thorak: It's not over. (flies, spinning and blasting) Tridax used the water to keep Thorak on the ground, and bombed him with sonic blasts. Tridax: You think I am weak. That is a mistake. Thorak: You're the type of enemy to fight with tricks...and all Mechtogan have are frontal attacks! Tridax: I don't even care what you said...it's boring. Fun...is seeing you die. Thorak rolled around, dodging sonic blasts. Finally, Tridax shot on each side of him, hitting him. Thorak: ARGH! (is stuck and hit by multiple blasts) (music is at 1:50) (scene changes) Magmafury was blasted into 3 parts, and Skytruss was cut down. Jaakor: NO! (slashes Sentinel) Sentinel: YARR! (blocks, then stabs Jaakor in the stomach) Rainbow: ZEXINA CANNON! (blasts Sentinel) Erupting Vulgar activated, stopping Rainbow's shot. Sentinel: EXPLODING GLORY! (jumps away) The volcano exploded, hitting everyone but Sentinel. Sentinel: (stabs Orbeum, sending him to ball form) (music is at 2:12) Sattalion ran in, evacuating people. Sattalion: WHAT THE--SATTALITE CANNON! Sattalion shot Sentinel from behind, stopping him from finishing Jaakor and Rainbow. Sentinel: IS THERE NO END TO YOUR DISHONORABLE TACTICS?! Tony: What are you doing?! Sattalion: I'm done evacuating! I can help now! Tony: Evacuating...wha? Sattalion: Pyrus has a plan! Orbital Boost! Rainbow and Jaakor could stand, and all 3 shot Sentinel. (scene changes) (music is at 2:30) 3D: Just got word from Sattalion that the evacuation is done. Pyrus: No time to waste then...you all have teleporters? 3D: Yeah... Pyrus: Good. Use them when it's time. FUSION RUMBLE! DRAGON BURST! FLIGHT DRAGON! Destroyer flew off, powering up his jetpack with all 3 abilities. Cadounus: Cowards? Necronoid: No...that's not like them. Finish this one while they're gone, and be ready for something big! Wolfox: ARGH! (is stabbed with Cadounus's spear) Necronoid: (stabs Wolfox too, and shoots Cadounus's spear all the way through him) (music is at 2:42) Wolfox almost returned to ball form. Wolfox: I have to protect...3D! Destroyer flew all the way back to Pyrus's ship, and boosted its speed. Pyrus: We gotta get back home! 3D struggled to help Wolfox survive the barrages, but he had a blade in him. Wolfox: Argh....Vitality Booster! Necronoid: Vitality DRAIN. (drains Wolfox and powers his cannon with shot) DIE. Pyrus: We made it! (presses button) Destroyer: Once again, after all these years, eh? ABOUT TIME! Pyrus: Now we gotta get back! 3D: WOLFOX! (catches and runs) Ziperator: COME HERE, BOY! YOU AND ME, ALONE! (chases 3D) Necronoid: Let him follow. We're here for resources to build a better ship, remember? (scene changes) Thorak: AAARGH! (is crushed by Tridax and defeated) Tridax: Ball form? You look like a LITTLE BABY! (chases the tiny Thorak) (scene changes) (music is at 3:03) Pyrus: PUSH! Optimal Destroyer was standing, moon-sized, just brought back from Pyrus's home. Drago: DRAGON BURST! Optimal shoved Earth. Pyrus: (messages all Brawlers) FALL BACK, NOW! Earth slammed into Venus, causing buildings to break and massive quakes. The giant chunks of debris bashed away fragments of Mercury, until all 3 planets were gone. Necronoid: WHAT?! THE GRAVITY IS DECREASING! Cadounus fell, chasing 3D, who had teleported away. Cadounus: WE HAVE TO GET OFF THIS PLANET! Necronoid: ZIPERATOR, HELP ME UP! Ziperator: (in thoughts) You never respect me...I'd be better at this than you! Let both of you die! (flies away) Necronoid: ZIPERATOR! Cadounus: PLANET FRAGMENT INCOMING! Necronoid: ARGH! (runs away with Cadounus) All the Necrogans were forced to retreat. Even Sentinel had no arguments. They left the three destroyed planets. (music is at 3:22) Necronoid: Is that...Optimal? Sentinel: I cannot fight...THAT... Drago: DIE! Pyrus: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Necronoid: RETREAT! (opens portal with device and goes in) The Necrogans followed, but... (music is at 3:38) Pyrus and team: ENGAGE! Destroyer fired. Most of the massive laser was stopped, but explosions filled the Necrogan base. Necronoid: NOOO! Sentinel: FOOL! YAAARR! (flies through wall) Cadounus: DOOF! (flies into Tridax) FAT WASTE OF SPACE! Magnus: RAAH! (fires multiple shots through portal, to no effect) The explosion blew all the Necrogans away, and disrupted the portal, making a bigger explosion. (music is at 4:00) Pyrus: They might still survive. Tony: Considering how they do that a lot, I'm sure of it. 3D: Wasn't Ziperator missing? Rainbow: He bailed the whole planet collision before anyone else. I saw him. Pyrus: Well, we'd better get back home and explain this whole thing to the government. Consider this every brawler's call back to active duty. (music ends) The fragments of the planets drifted through space, finally falling into the sun. (scene changes) Pyrus: And that's why we had to destroy the planets. There were no casualties on our side or with civilians, though, and maybe none on theirs. President: Then what was the point of destroying THREE planets?! Pyrus: With all due respect, President, they don't attack without a reason. I've found that the quicker their attacks are stopped, the more they are set back. We were about to die as well. If we had died there and they got what they wanted, you would have lost many more than just THREE planets. President: (stares for a moment, then regains composure) Very well. I'll declare DEFCON 1 in the morning. (this starts playing) Necronoid teleported in, covered in ashes, but still alive. Necronoid: RAAH! Everyone in the room jumped back. The Brawlers threw out their Bakugan. Necronoid: I am in no condition to fight....but I come with a demand. Drago: THEN SAY IT, BEFORE I BLAST YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR BODY. (music is at 0:20) Necronoid: Now...is that any way to treat someone speaking in a civilized manner? (turns to President) We have come for your resources to build a ship capable of interstellar travel. You will be able to hand them over at any time, but until then, people will be killed. We will attack with our full force. We have weapons prepared to match your new Destroyers, Brawlers. You won't be able to use planet size while defending planets you stand on...and so we will be more powerful. Do not take this lightly. President: We will NEVER bow to you! Necronoid: (throws President into a wall) THEN I DECLARE THE FIRST GALACTIC WAR! (teleports away) (scene changes) Magnus had attached a mini Destroyer shield to his gun hose. It was concentrated though, so that his gun hose wouldn't be broken even by a missile. Necronoid: Ready the Destroyers, Magnus. Magnus: No resources yet...gah. Necronoid: Yes...then we will FORCE them to give them to us! (music ends at 1:05) To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts